


Would It Be So

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Donna is an owl, M/M, Ravenclaw!Mike, Slytherin!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross, fifth year Ravenclaw, isn’t sure what to think of Slytherin Prefect and Hogwarts Tri-Wizard Tournament Champion, Harvey Specter’s, sudden interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would It Be So

**_It starts like this:_**  Mike was upset, rightfully so, by yet another fight between him and Trevor. He’d honestly considered dropping the Gryffindor out of his life, but at a school as small as Hogwarts, avoiding him would be too hard. They only had three and two third years left to go, after all... which, now that Mike thought about it, seemed like an awfully long time.

Regardless, Mike was upset and there were two things he did when he was upset. The first was go find Jenny, but ever since the Hufflepuff had started dating Trevor things had gotten too awkward between them. Hufflepuffs were loyal, very loyal, and fortunately or unfortunately, Jenny portrayed that quality when it came to her new boyfriend almost religiously.

The second thing he often found himself doing when he was upset was going up to the Owlery and so that’s what Mike did. The trek to the western-most tower of Hogwarts Castle wasn’t a long one, not coming from the Ravenclaw common room, and yet by the time Mike got to his destination he was shaking.

He told himself the shaking had nothing to do with how he’d pretty much lost both of his only friends. Mike was good at lying to himself.

Several owls hooted at his arrival and one even flew over to land on his shoulder. Mike smiled at that one, stoking her red-brown feathers with fingers that calmed slightly as she preened at his hair.

“How are you today, Donna?” he asked her.

Donna hooted softly and fixed him with a steady gaze. Mike winced. “Yeah, I’m not doing too great. But it’s okay, I’ll get over it.”

“Donna doesn’t like anyone,” a male voice said from the entrance to the tower.

Mike spun, startled. “Excuse me?”

The source of the voice stepped into the light, his dark hair and eyes a contrast to his flawless skin. Mike recognized him immediately, if not for the fact that Harvey Specter was one of the Seventh Year Prefects of Slytherin, he also was Hogwarts current Champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Harvey raised an eyebrow at him and held out an arm. Donna launched immediately from Mike’s shoulder to go settle on it. “Donna doesn’t like anyone, except for me, that is. Then again, she’s supposed to like me.”

Mike flushed. “I’m sorry, is she your owl?”

Harvey gave him another raised eyebrow. “Congratulations, you bring honor to your house,” he said with just a touch of sarcasm.

Mike frowned, trying to remember if he’d ever seen Donna drop a package at the Slytherin table. “I didn’t know,” he admitted. “I thought she was a school owl.”

Harvey huffed and turned to look at the tawny owl. “I’ve got a letter that needs to get to my parents by tomorrow.”

Donna seemed to roll her eyes, as if she was insulted by Harvey doubting her abilities, and held out a talon. Harvey tied the letter to it with one hand, not even struggling with the knot, and then jerked his arm so she would fly.

Instead of leaving through one of the Owlery’s large windows, however, Donna made a detour back to Mike, landing back on his shoulder. “Um,” Mike said. “Don’t you have a letter to deliver?”

Donna bit down on his ear and then turned to give Harvey a look Mike couldn’t see, before flapping off again.

Harvey stared at Mike as if he could explain the owl’s behavior. Mike shrugged and so did Harvey.

Mike thought that was the end of that.

 ** _It wasn’t:_**  A week after the Owlery incident, Mike sat down alone on one of the bleachers that had been erected so that the eager crowd could watch the first task of the tournament. He wished that he could sit with Trevor and Jenny, but he knew he wouldn’t be welcome with them, not so soon after a fight of the magnitude he and Trevor had recently had.

He was content enough with watching alone, expect that just as the buzz was beginning to die down so the viewers could hear the announcement of the nature of the task, a body slid to the seat next to him.

Mike turned and stared at the beautiful Gryffindor who’d taken the empty seat to his right. “Hello?”

“Mike Ross, Ravenclaw, best grades in the Fifth Year class,” the girl stated. “I’m Rachel, Sixth Year. You’ve probably seen me sitting at the Gryffindor table.”

“I’ve also seen you at the Slytherin table,” Mike couldn’t help but point out.

Rachel hid a smile, but not enough to keep it from her eyes. “Yes, well, our Hogwarts’ Head Girl sometimes requires my presence. Who am I to refuse Jessica Pearson?”

“No one refuses Jessica Pearson,” Mike agreed.

Rachel hummed, but just then the commentator and announcer tapped his wand to his throat and Mike was soon engrossed in the task.

The champions had to fight dragons—or at least work around them to get one of their eggs—which seemed just a bit dangerous to Mike but then again all three of them were over seventeen so it was their choice. The Beauxbatons Champion was first and though she managed to get the golden egg, it was not without getting burned in the skirt. The Durmstrang Champion attempted to knock his dragon out and when that didn’t work, he confused it, causing it to crush several of its own eggs while he retrieved the fake one.

Last was Harvey and the Hogwarts students in the stands roared their approval as he nimbly dodged the Swedish Short-Snout’s dancing blue flames.

Mike found himself on the edge of his seat, his breath held as his eyes fixated on Harvey. The Slytherin looked gorgeous in the morning light and he turned to his right to tell Jenny so, only to find Rachel there instead.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head, turning back to Harvey. The Slytherin had transformed a boulder into a large, apparently fire-proof, mirror. The dragon was immediately captivated by its own reflection, alternatively trying to burn it or sing to it.

Harvey snuck in as the Short-Snout was distracted and claimed the egg with absolutely no injuries, giving Hogwarts a lead with perfect points from all three judges.

As the task ended and the crowd all began to stand up to leave, Mike saw Rachel giving him a contemplative look. “What?” he asked her.

“Nothing,” she said.

Later, he saw her talking to Jessica, gesturing his way, but by the time he slipped into bed he’d convinced himself that he’d imagined it.

 ** _He hadn’t:_** Not too long after the first task, the Headmaster announced that there would be a Yule Ball to celebrate the tournament. Mike was a bit anxious, wondering what he would do without a date, but he figured he’d just have to deal with going stag.

He'd realized a year ago that it was only because of his open sexuality that the girls flocked to him, asking for his advice on which date they should accept and what they should wear. He’d always been popular among the female population, it was only too bad that he held no romantic interest with them at all.

Still, he might be popular among the girls of his year, but there was no reason that Head Girl Jessica would be motioning for him to approach her as he exited the Great Hall after lunch.

“Um, hi?” Mike half-asked, clutching the strap of his back to his shoulder.

“Mike Ross,” Jessica said, much in the same way Rachel had. “Tell me Mike, why did you never attempt to join the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.”

“I have very little interest in participating in sports,” Mike answered honestly. “Though I do enjoy watching Quidditch and I fully support Puddlemere United.”

“I see,” Jessica murmured. “Do you know how to dance?”

“Yesss?” Mike frowned. “Sort of.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow and Mike hurried to explain. “I’m really bad at leading.”

Her lips twitched as if she were amused. “And you are attracted to men,” she stated.

Mike nodded, though it hadn’t been a question.

“Thank you for your time,” Jessica said, turning on her heel suddenly. “And Mike? Try to be a little more confident, it will serve you well in the future.”

Mike stated to get a suspicion then, but he couldn’t be sure.

 ** _Not until later:_** In the Ravenclaw common room that evening, one of his Prefects walked up to him as he was flipping through the pages of  _Legal Consulting for the Non-Human_. He had a dream of becoming a Law Wizard, but that was besides the point as Louis Litt tapped the book to get his attention.

“Mike,” Louis said with a nasty grin as though they were friends.

Louis had never said a word to him before in his life. “Louis,” Mike said slowly. “Do you need something?”

A strange expression passed over Louis’ face and then left. “Just wanted to see if you had a date for the Yule Ball yet?”

Mike’s heart stopped in his chest. “I- Louis, I don’t know… I’m flattered but, um, I’m not really-”

“I’m not asking you out you imbecile!” Louis sputtered, his whole face turning purple. He took several calming breaths and then smiled again. “Let’s just say… it’s for a friend.”

Mike paused, wondering how he should address this issue. “I wasn’t aware you and Harvey were friends.”

Louis’ mouth dropped open. “How did you…”

Mike smirked, pleased that he’d guessed right and smug that he’d gotten one up on his own prefect. “Tell Harvey that if he wants to ask me to the ball, he’d better do it in person and stop getting his lackeys to spy on me.”

And with that note, Mike stood and left before Louis could gather his wits enough to give him detention.

 ** _Harvey did:_**  “Jessica’s not too happy that you implied she was my lackey,” Harvey said to him, two nights before the ball.

Mike set down his stack of books on the library table and winced. “I’ll apologize to her.”

“Wise choice,” Harvey noted, standing across the table from Mike. “I didn’t mean to make you think I was spying on you.”

“But you were,” Mike said.

Harvey shrugged. “But I was.”

Mike felt a smile coming on and pushed it back. “And?”

“And what?” Harvey asked.

“Your assessment,” Mike said. He sat, waiting until Harvey had as well before continuing. “What did your spying tell you about me?”

“That I want to take you to the Yule Ball and learn more about you,” Harvey said promptly.

“And what makes you think I’ll say yes?” Mike asked.

“You’d be a fool not to,” Harvey stated.

Mike titled his head to the side and then shrugged. “True.”

Harvey smiled. “So, Mike Ross, will you be my date to the ball?”

“I’ll settle,” Mike said. “On one condition.”

“Name it,” Harvey told him.

Mike smiled. “You take me on an actual date, to Hogsmeade.”

“I’d take you to Paris if you wanted,” Harvey answered and Mike blinked just at a bit at the honestly in his eyes.

“Hogsmeade is fine for a first date,” Mike said finally. “But a trip to Paris wouldn’t be amiss for the second.”

“Understood,” Harvey nodded. “Do we have ourselves a deal, then?”

“I do believe we do,” Mike said. “I’ll meet you outside the Ravenclaw common room.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Harvey promised.

 ** _He was:_** Harvey stood in impeccable dress robes, so dark blue they could be black. Mike brushed his own lighter blue robes down and blushed at bit at Harvey’s appreciative look.

“Your robes bring out your eyes,” Harvey murmured, holding out his arm.

Mike’s blush deepened, but he took the arm anyway. “You know that’s the first compliment you’ve given me.”

“I’ll have to rectify that in the future,” Harvey stated. He led them along the halls, impervious to the stares they were getting as they made their way to the Great Hall.

They met up with the other Tri-Wizard Champions outside the doors and waited for the signal that would announce their entrance and the performance of the first dance.

The signal came. Mike forced himself to ignore the stares as Harvey took his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist. “I expected more charm,” Mike whispered, close to Harvey’s ear as he was directed easily along complex steps and dizzying twirls.

“Do you desire more?” Harvey whispered back.

Mike contemplated that for a moment, and then shook his head. “I want to believe this is more real.”

Harvey gave him a breathtaking smile, cut off by another twirl. Mike’s eyes landed for a moment on Trevor and Jenny, staring at him with conflicting emotions on their faces.

He was spun back into Harvey’s arms and found himself content. “You are of Slytherin, after all.”

“Ah,” Harvey said. “But you Ravenclaws are too intelligent to not see through our lies.”

“I’m not sure I believe that of most my house,” Mike admitted. He smiled slyly. “But I certainly am.”

Harvey laughed, his eyes sparkling as if he were surprised. “That you are.”

They escaped from the ball several dances later and held hands all the way up to the Owlery.

Donna greeted them as they entered, her eyes bright in the star light. Mike smiled at her. “I love your owl,” he told Harvey.

Harvey chuckled into his ear. “Maybe you’ll come to think the same of me.”

“I told you,” Mike said, turning to face his date. “Hogsmeade.”

“And Paris,” Harvey reminded him.

“And Paris,” Mike nodded.

Harvey smiled softly. “Can I kiss you?”

“Only since you asked,” Mike lifted his chin up.

Harvey took no time in claiming his lips, softly teasing them open. The world lit up around him like sparks and Mike had to close his eyes to the sensation. Harvey pressed closer to him, no longer soft but not harsh. Simply demanding as any Slytherin would be, and caring as a lover should be.

He wished, in that moment, that this thing between them would last.

**_It would._ **


End file.
